Special Move
Special Moves are a set of advanced moves in Shadow Fight 3. They are a series of attack combo which can be applied to armors or weapons to increase their overall effectiveness in fights. Description Special Moves are classified based on their rarity: Rare, Epic, and Legendary. Special Move can be bought from the store. Otherwise, they can be obtained from chests obtained through winning duels or completing daily quests, booster packs, or as rewards for defeating opponents in main and side quests. If the players receive a move they already own, a part of an upgrade bar will fill up. When the bar fills up completely, the move will be upgraded to the next power level, increasing its damage. Better chest or booster pack may contain moves with higher rarity. As for the moves obtained from fights, players may get moves with random rarity; it is possible to get move with Epic or Legendary rarity, but the chance is small. Using Special Moves Special Move can be inserted to an equipment's slots to have it activate in fights. Press (Forward) + (Punch) a number of times (depending on the combo) to execute a special move. More than one special move of the same type cannot be equipped together. There are two type of Special Moves: Weapon Special Move and Unarmed Special Move. Special Moves are restricted based on the type of equipment, for example, weapon special moves cannot be applied to armors. Some special moves comes with an additional combo, which will be performed only if the last hit of the main combo successfully hit the opponent while they are standing. For example, Kenjutsu consists of 2 attacks. If the second attack hits the opponent, then two additional attacks will be performed. List of Legion Moves Notes: *When performing some special moves of Legion weapons, there will be a short interval occuring, indicated by the character glowing white. During the interval, any hit taken will not cause the user to lose balance, allowing them to finish their attack. The user will still take the full damage, and the interval cannot protect them from Critical hit, Shock knockback, Shadow abilities, or boss' special abilities. *The uninterruption interval cannot be canceled by Critical hit while the user is airborne (when they use moves such as Guillotine, Snakebite, Avalanche, etc). List of Dynasty Moves List of Heralds Moves Unavailable Special Moves These are the weapon special moves utilized by certain opponents in main quests, side missions, or special events. They are unobtainable for the players. Trivia *The manner of Caveman's Rage move resembles the Mordstreich (lit. "murder stroke"), the technique of holding the sword inverted, with both hands gripping the blade, and hitting the opponent with the pommel or crossguard. This technique allows the swordsman to essentially use the sword as a mace or hammer, with the hilt, pommel and crossguard serving as an improvised hammer head. The Mordstreich is mainly used in armored combat, although it can be used to surprise an opponent in close quarters. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Gameplay